Field of Invention
The invention relates to a skinning machine for fish fillets including a machine frame, a moving conveying surface for the skin side of a fish fillet, an endless band knife slightly inclined against the direction of travel of the conveying surface, and a knife guide essentially comprising a knife support and a knife cover exposing the cutting edge of the band knife in the region of the conveying surface.